marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Akihiro (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Daken | EditorialNames = Formerly Dark Wolverine, Daken: Dark Wolverine | Aliases = Daken Akihiro, (often referred to as this by other characters, despite that Akihiro is his given name) Kid-Wolverine, "Mongrel", (English translation of name) Wolverine, | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = ; formerly , , , and | Relatives = Mr. Howlett (step-paternal great grandfather, deceased); John Howlett, Sr. (step-paternal grandfather, deceased); Thomas Logan (paternal grandfather, deceased); Elizabeth Howlett (paternal grandmother, deceased); John Howlett, Jr. (paternal uncle, presumed deceased); Dog Logan (paternal uncle); X-23 (father's clone/paternal half-sister); Wolverine (father); Itsu (mother, deceased); Akihira (adoptive father, deceased); Natsumi (adoptive mother, deceased); Junichiro (adoptive brother, deceased); Erista (paternal half-brother); William Downing (Gunhawk) (paternal half-brother, deceased); Saw Fist (paternal half-brother, deceased); Cannon Foot (paternal half-brother, deceased); Shadowstalker (paternal half-sister, deceased); Fire Knives (paternal half-sister, deceased); Amiko (foster sister); Elias Hudson (grand-uncle, deceased); Frederick Hudson (grand-uncle, deceased); Frederick Hudson II (first cousin once removed); Truett Hudson (second cousin); Victor Hudson (second cousin); James Hudson (second cousin); Kouen(father's clones/half-brother); Gabby(clone of Laura/paternal half-sister) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = X-Mansion, Hightown, Madripoor; formerly Los Angeles, California, Alcatraz Island, San Francisco Bay, California; H.A.M.M.E.R. secret base | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 167 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Large tribal tattoo extending from the center of his abdomen and covering most of his left pectoral muscle, trapezius, and arm all the way down to his fist; Two retractable bone claws on the hand; one retractable bone claw on the undersides of his wrists | CharRef = | Citizenship = Japanese | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, Assassin, criminal; formerly Horseman of Death, government operative | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Jasmine Falls, Japan | Creators = Daniel Way; Steve Dillon | First = Wolverine: Origins #5 | Quotation = I never knew my father. I was raised...to be someone different than him. And now I'm supposed to be him. I never asked for that, but when the opportunity found me...I was curious. I wanted to know what it was like. To have people look at me and see...my father. | Speaker = Daken | QuoteSource = Dark Wolverine Vol 1 76 | HistoryText = Early Years Akihiro was the son of Wolverine and his Japanese wife, Itsu. In 1946, Itsu, while in the last stages of her pregnancy, was murdered by the Winter Soldier in an attempt to draw Wolverine out and return him to the custody of Madripoor. After Itsu's death, Romulus, wearing a trench coat to conceal his identity, took the baby, cutting him from his mother's womb and leaving her body behind. The baby survived the horrible incident due to his mutant healing factor, which he inherited from his father. Romulus left the baby on the doorstep of Akihira and Natsumi, a wealthy, young and traditional Japanese couple. They took the child's arrival as an answer to their prayers and raised him as their own. Though he was named Akihiro by his father, the servants and other families of Miyagi Prefecture secretly referred to the boy as Daken (駄犬, "bastard dog"), a slur on his obvious mixed heritage. As Akihiro grew up, he was often teased by the other boys of Sendai. His harsh treatment over the years caused Akihiro to develop a very cold persona to all except his father. One night, Natsumi confessed to Akihira that she didn't love their adopted son and that, after long years of trying, she was pregnant. Akihiro overheard this and began plotting. Within a year, sometime in 1957 after the birth of the baby, Junichiro, Akihiro confronted his mother, telling her that he had killed her son. Akihira was furious and disowned Akihiro, who furiously responded that "Akihiro" was not his true name. Natsumi suddenly appeared, trying to run Daken through with a rifle's bayonet, triggering the onset of Daken's mutant powers. With a wave of his arm, he accidentally slashed Natsumi with the bone claws that had sprung from his hands. Unable to force himself to harm his son, Akihira instead committed suicide with the discarded rifle. Romulus then appeared to the boy for the first time, telling Daken that he was what the boy would someday become. Romulus sent Daken to a training camp in Canada, the same camp where Wolverine had first trained more than forty years earlier. Daken was also trained by the same man as his father - Silas Burr - who would later become the mercenary known as Cyber. Burr trained Daken for more than two years before Daken went missing one day. While two search parties were sent out, Daken, at the behest of Romulus, reappeared in the camp and killed every man before confronting Burr. During their fight, Daken displayed what Romulus described as an ability to alter a person's emotional state. Daken used this ability to put Burr in a very good mood, confusing him and allowing Daken to draw first blood with his claws. Burr, however, quickly recovered and Daken soon found himself on the ground. With his revolver aimed at the prone Daken, Burr prepared to kill his student. Daken, however, suddenly appeared behind Burr with the revolver and emptied it into Burr. As Daken then prepared to kill his trainer, Romulus appeared and stopped him, telling Daken that he had plans for Burr, before asking Burr if he had ever heard of Adamantium. Years later, Romulus revealed to Daken that his father was still alive, but lied at the same time, telling Daken that it was Wolverine who had killed Itsu with Daken still inside her. Romulus told Daken that Wolverine feared what Daken would become. This lie sowed a seed of vengeance in Daken that Romulus continued to feed in the following decades. Meeting Wolverine In recent times, Daken and Wolverine met for the first time. Disguised as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Daken brutally stabbed Dum Dum Dugan before confronting his incarcerated father, slashing him across the stomach and leaving him bleeding on the floor, as his mother had been left, many years before. Daken also "aided" his father in escaping from S.H.I.E.L.D., though not for benevolent reasons. Daken next arrived in Berlin at the home of a woman he had been cruelly toying with. He led her to believe that he had been cheating on her with a man that he was actually just planning to kill for a passport. There had been no affair. Knowing that she would drink an entire bottle of burgundy, Daken secretly poisoned it, killing her. While he simply wanted to tie up any loose ends that could point others to his crimes, Daken also made a deliberate choice to kill the woman in an unusually sadistic manner. While walking through the streets of Potsdam, Germany, Daken was contacted by an anonymous messenger who reminded him of his displeased master's "ultimate goal". Daken dispatched the messenger to yet again cover up any traces of his presence. Later he was on a train to Brussels, watching his father in a nearby stolen car. He then received a phone call from an unknown "friend", who was actually Daken's former combat instructor Cyber. Cyber confirmed his father's destination. After shadowing his father into a bank vault in Brussels that contained a Carbonadium synthesizer, Daken engaged Wolverine in a bloody battle, with Daken demonstrating great fighting prowess, speed and agility similar to his father. The fight was interrupted however, by Cyber. Cyber challenged Daken, his finest student, to combat in hopes Daken would take him to his supposed "master". Losing the fight due to his former teacher's superior strength and being impervious to harm, Daken fled the fight leaving his father and his mentor to deal with each other. He later returned to his master and was tortured by a scarred, expressionless man through continuous whipping with a gasoline soaked rope. He was warned to avoid future confrontations with his father. Daken was then confronted by his father, only to be shot in the back of the head with a carbonadium bullet by the Winter Soldier. He was unaware Wolverine had the criminal Tinkerer construct three bullets out of carbonadium for him with the Carbonadium Synthesizer used to construct a pacemaker for Cyber. Wolverine gave the bullets to the Winter Soldier with the intention of them being used to incapacitate Daken, since carbonadium dramatically decreases the speed of an accelerated healing factor. Wolverine revealed to Daken that he allowed Deadpool to capture him in the hopes of drawing him out. He then gently cradled Daken in his arms and carried him out of the warehouse, but not before speaking to Deadpool, who was conscious but unable to move due to the beating Daken had given him. Wolverine told Deadpool not to take it personally, though he warned him not to try to come after him again because he would kill him if he did. Later, Daken was in the presence of Wild Child and the scarred torturer. He pleaded for mercy, but received only a warning from his "master" to stay away from his father. Daken eventually reappeared, interrupting a situation between Deadpool and Wolverine, who was dangling above a pool of water by ropes and chains. Daken sliced off Deadpool's left hand before Deadpool could pull a lever which would drop Wolverine into the pool. Daken immediately pulled the lever himself before re-engaging Deadpool. During this fight, Daken kicked two grenades into the pool, and the resulting explosion tossed Wolverine out of the pool. Deadpool's other hand was also sliced off by Daken, and he was also left with deep slashes across his abdomen. Daken regained consciousness after being brought to a cave somewhere in Japan that was filled with the disfigured remnants of men used in various Weapon X experiments. It turned out that Wolverine guarded these subjects decades earlier and destroyed the cave using explosives. All the Weapon X test subjects were believed to have been killed, but that had not been the case. Daken awoke and panicked. Daken killed most of the men before asking Wolverine who he was and what had happened, revealing that he seemed to have lost most of his memories, much like his father had in the past. X-Men: Original Sin While Wolverine was attempting to track down Charles Xavier to aid in Daken's recovery, Daken was captured and recruited by Miss Sinister and her partner Sebastian Shaw who offered to help him regain his memories. After they coerced Xavier into triggering the "psychic trap" implanted in Daken's mind, Miss Sinister attempted to manipulate Daken by implanting false memories of a shared life with her; however, he saw through her falsehood and stabbed her in the abdomen with his claws. As he turned his attentions to Xavier, he was stopped by his father who refused to attack him. Xavier then used Wolverine's memories to show Daken the truth that Romulus was behind Itsu's death and Daken joined his father in seeking revenge against Romulus. During the plan to get Cyber's secrets; however, Daken seemingly betrayed Wolverine to Cyber. After learning Cyber's secrets, Daken apparently killed Cyber, leaving his body to Wolverine. Daken managed to get a piece of his father's Muramasa Blade. Nick Fury revealed to Wolverine that he believed Daken was going after the Muramasa Blade that Wolverine had left in Cyclops' care. The sword has various mystical properties, including the ability to disable superhuman regenerative powers. Fury believed that Daken intended to have the metal bonded to his bone claws by the Tinkerer who had last been spotted in New York City. Dark Avengers Norman Osborn put together a new group of "Avengers" of which Daken was a member. Daken agreed to join the Dark Avengers as a way to draw out Cyclops to take the Muramasa Blade from his possession. He took the name Wolverine for himself and wore a version of his father's brown and tan costume. Cyclops saw him as a liability and planned to kill him with the Muramasa Blade to protect the image of the X-Men. Daken had the Tinkerer coat one of his three claws on each hand with the metal of the Muramasa Blade that was shattered. Although the blade was really made of a plasmic form disguised as metal, it could be treated as such. The Tinkerer had to anchor Daken’s claws to an Adamantium sheath and even then they were not very durable since they couldn't be bonded to him. "Wolverine" was known for being the most arrogant on the team, going as far as threatening to kill the Sentry if he got in his way. Daken was later requested by the Iron Patriot (Osborn) to be a member of his team of X-Men and he reluctantly accepted. The Dark Avengers received word that Doctor Doom had been attacked by Morgan le Fay and went to Latveria on their first mission to assist him. The team was sent back in time, but they defeated Morgan le Fay and returned to the present. When Spider-Man entered Avengers Tower pretending to be Mac Gargan, he was first ambushed by Daken who knew he was not Mac via his scent. However, he was eventually incapacitated by Spider-Man after he pummeled Daken and threw him into an electric generator. Daken also became a member of Osborn's Dark X-Men. He also remained on the Dark Avengers team, though he took the Dark X-Men's side in their quarrel with the Dark Avengers. When Bullseye asked him which side he was on, he replied that he "always did like playing for both teams." After repeated failed attempts to kill the Punisher, Norman Osborn sent Daken and a platoon of H.A.M.M.E.R. troops to complete this mission. After a bloody round of hand-to-hand combat, Daken dismembered and decapitated Castle before kicking his remains from a rooftop. Castle's body parts were collected and spirited away by Moloids seemingly operating under the protection of Man-Thing. Castle's body was put back together and revived as FrankenCastle. Dr. Bruce Banner lured his alien son Skaar into a fight between him and Daken. Daken used his pheromones to calm Skaar down, reducing him to his human form. Skaar asked Daken to kill him as he was guilty of the destruction he had caused back home, but Wolverine and Banner intervened. The two father-son teams battled, but the fight was stopped when Banner said that Skaar had learned his lesson and Daken abruptly left Wolverine behind. Daken's loyalty to Osborn and true motives remained questionable. This put him at odds with Bullseye and Ares. He secretly assisted the Fantastic Four in breaking into Avengers Tower. They planned to steal incriminating evidence against Norman Osborn while trying to clear their name, but they were foiled by Bullseye. A tape revealing Daken's true colors was leaked onto the internet, and he was forced to clean up his act. Daken and Norman's plans backfired and they were both taken out by second rate villains led by Emmy Doolin. Norman Osborn’s plan to improve Daken’s public image had gone horribly wrong, resulting in the deaths of dozens of innocent people. Ms. Marvel (Karla Sofen) tried to psychoanalyze him and assuage her feelings for him, but Daken rebuked her and Osborn. During Osborn's Siege of Asgard, Daken had visions of killing Osborn forced upon him by Nordic spirits who wished to bring about Ragnarok with Daken as the vessel. As the Dark Avengers were being arrested, Daken was the only one who managed to escape by killing and replacing a guard. Daken was then contacted by his father for help in defeating Romulus. Daken then betrayed Wolverine and helped Romulus. He was then stabbed by a fake Muramasa Blade. Afterward, when Daken learned that Romulus was going to give Wolverine his empire, he snapped and beat Romulus before Wolverine arrived with Cloak to transport Romulus into the Dark Dimension. Daken and Wolverine fought each other, until Wolverine was able to defeat and knock out his son, and remove his Muramasa-covered claws from him. Solo Again Daken stayed in Rome for a while. Eventually, he left to go to Tokyo, where he was looking for Muramasa. However, when he was there he encountered the newly revived Franken-Castle. Daken barely survived his encounter with Frank Castle, but his new form made him even more deadly. Wolverine interfered but Daken nearly killed both of them by using the Bloodstone to recreate the alien, Exo-Mind. He then went to Milan, where he had a fashion designer make him a new costume. When the suit was finished, he killed the designer and moved to San Francisco where he proclaimed that his time had come, and to "beware the fury of a patient man". In San Francisco he observed two opposing groups protesting Mutant Rights and concluded it was a waste of time and decided he was on his own side. Soon after, he ended up going to a fortune teller to see his future. The fortune teller revealed three cards to him: The Emperor, The Tower, and Death. Daken began stalking Melita, his father's current love interest. He followed her all the way to a bar and caressed the back of her neck. She quickly looked behind her only to find no one. Logan asked her if something was wrong as she was looking around nervously, and she replied it was just her nerves. Daken thought to himself how small his father's world was and how it had no vision or scope. Daken wanted something else, something more. Later he battled Hellverine, his demon possessed father. The demon was expelled from his body on Logan's return from Hell. After being "killed" he went to the Fantastic Four where he obtained a glove from Reed Richards that made energy claws. They battled Daken only to reveal that he was an impostor. While on a ferry in New York City, Daken found out that Bucky Barnes, the current Captain America, had been the Winter Soldier and targeted him. Daken then traveled to Madripoor where he confronted Tyger Tiger. Daken's plans to undermine the criminal underworld of Madripoor were falling into place. When X-23, his father's clone, arrived hunting a shadow from her past, she found herself facing off against Daken, the new king of Madripoor's criminal underworld. The two battled to prove who was the better fighter. Neither could gain the upper hand due to their shared healing factor. They joined forces to hunt down Malcolm Colcord, the man responsible for countless reincarnations of the Weapon X Project. Daken was forced to decide which side he was on and X-23 was forced to decide if she could trust him. Deadpool was finally ready to kill himself, and sought out Daken's help in finding the serum that could negate mutant powers. He asked that Daken use it on him once he found it. Daken believed this was too good to be true and turned him down, wishing him luck. Daken later spoke with Tombstone who originally ordered the hit on Deadpool as he tried to find out about the serum which negates mutant powers. . Tombstone refused to speak about it. Los Angeles Daken went to Los Angeles to build something of a life for himself. There, he tried to take over the city's criminal underworld becoming an L.A. Kingpin. During his mission he met and fell in love with FBI agent Donna Kiel. He teamed up with Moon Knight to find the true Kingpin of Los Angeles. But the City Of Angels had a new crimelord. The 'Claws' serial killer continued to cause carnage in the dark areas of the Hollywood Hills and the Heat drug's grip on Daken was growing daily, scarring his mind and body. Moon Knight and Daken ended up fighting. The Claws was revealed to be Marcus Roston who was using the drugs to gain superpowers. Daken was suddenly the most wanted man in America and had the entire LAPD and the FBI on his tail. After months of trying, he failed at becoming the head of the underworld in Los Angeles due to the powerful drug Heat, which caused hallucinations and burned down his healing factor. The Pride returned to Los Angeles and he ended up battling the Runaways Daken battled for LA lacking his healing factor and Donna's forced addiction to the HEAT drug left him betrayed and alone. He was forced to make an alliance with the Runaways to take the Pride down. Together they took down Marcus Roston. Donna, who was left an emotional wreck after her experiences with Daken, Roston and Heat, met Daken at a diner to discuss their future. Donna believed she was in love with him but was convinced he was a monster. Daken suggested she was the same and provided her with an opportunity to kill three men involved in human trafficking. She refused and turned her gun on Daken who reacted since his healing factor was not working, and sliced her hand off. The two parted ways. Dying, he returned to New York to "go out with a bang", drugging his father and taking him to watch his "show". He bombed the headquarters of the Avengers and the Fantastic Four, installed bombs around the city, and drugged and easily subdued Mr. Fantastic. After a long battle with the heroes of the city, and without a healing factor, he started to die. Daken asked for his father, hugged him and asked him to forgive him. Before Logan could say anything, Daken said he was actually sorry for putting a bomb at the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning and immolated himself with a bomb, leaving no body to bury. Wolverine rushed to his school to find nothing but a little doll of him, realizing that Daken's plan was just to leave him with nothing. In Madripoor, Lowtown, Sabretooth held a party and Daken was invited. Brotherhood of Evil Mutants Daken somehow returned from the dead and formed a new Brotherhood of Evil Mutants in secret. Together with Brotherhood member Amahl Farouk he planned to reveal the existence of X-Force to the world. They planned to turn Evan Sabahnur into his own Apocalypse. They then took Evan to the farm where he grew up. Evan jumped out of the car and tried to warn his parents to get out but found them both killed by Sabretooth and Daken. Evan attacked them but refrained from killing them, refusing to become like them. They commended him on his control before revealing that they didn't really kill his parents because they never existed in the first place. Daken's motive in his Brotherhood scheme was to earn his father's respect. Due to the betrayal of Earth-295's Nightcrawler, Wolverine was captured by Daken's new Brotherhood. Daken tied his father up and told him his own father hated him because he had chosen his one true calling as "a killer". Logan wished things could have been different for him and apologized to his son. Omega Black kept beating up Deadpool, until Daken ordered her to bring Evan to him. Daken dumped him into a drowning chamber, as the only way to kill Wolverine is to deprive the brain of oxygen. Daken forced Evan to watch Wolverine drown at the same time he punched Evan. Daken's plan was almost complete as Evan Sabahnur had put on the Apocalypse armor. Wolverine was trapped underwater, forced to watch and drown. Daken hoped the Shadow King would take control of Evan and use him to destroy Wolverine's school, his friends, and his world. Then the Brotherhood would spread the word that this was all due to Wolverine's black ops kill-squad, destroying his reputation. Daken believed in the end, bad people did bad things simply because they were bad. Deadpool found Wolverine and resuscitated him. Wolverine immediately rushed to find Daken, but told Deadpool to find the rest of the team and get them out. Wolverine found Daken outside the base. The two men fought to the death. As the fight went on, Wolverine acknowledged to himself that he was holding back his animal side, as Daken deserved to be killed by a man in full control of his actions. Meanwhile, Daken was considering what he would say to his father, how he would explain that he had years of Romulus' tortures to imagine what his life would be with the love of a father and mother. Wolverine got the upper hand by slashing Daken. Eventually, Wolverine overpowered Daken by drowning him. At the end of the fight, Wolverine knelt over the drowned, beaten corpse of his son. Horseman of Death Daken was brought back to life by the Apocalypse Twins, using both the Life Seed and Death Seed, in order to serve, alongside Banshee, Grim Reaper and Sentry, as one of their Horsemen of Death. When the Twin's plan to destroy Earth failed, and their ark was destroyed by Sunfire, Grim Reaper and Daken returned to Earth along with the corpses of the Apocalypse Twins. The Logan Legacy Daken was kidnapped with several other people including Mystique, Sabertooth, X-23, and Lady Deathstrike, and Elixir by an unknown figure after his father's death. Moments before he was kidnapped, Daken went to an auction in Madripoor that was selling the remains of his father and was infuriated. He then killed everybody that were in the auction except Viper, Mystique, and Agent Kim. Daken later went to Okinawa with a priest and buried his father's remains there. The Wolverines The kidnapper is revealed to be a man named Shogun. After successfully finding and kidnapping the “Wolverines” and threatening them with the "control words" (that manipulate, sedate or even kill each of them), Shogun and his group of associates ally them to find the adamantium-petrified body of Wolverine in the burnt-down Paradise facility, when they encountered and fought the Wrecking Crew, hired by Mister Sinister, who were looking for the same. When Daken and X-23 found the body, Mister Sinister appeared, took Wolverine's body, plus an eye and arm from Daken , and left bleeding out and not healing. It is revealed by X-23 that Daken can't heal because he lost his healing factor when they faced Siphon. On the Changeling ship, Sharp uses a Regen Serum made by Dr. Cornelius that he found in the wreckage to stabilize and save Daken, against Ogun's wishes. When the team starts planning how to retrieve Wolverine's body, Neuro tells Sharp that there is another Paradise subject who is the perfect thief and the only one able to help penetrate Mister Sinister's nigh-impenetrable base: Fantomelle. The team arrived at Fantomelle's place at the time she was being attacked by Siphon, the monster who stole Daken's healing factor. After a brutal fight along Skel against the monster, Shogun threw a grenade at Siphon, seemingly killing it. At the Changeling, while Sharp, Neuro, Fantonelle and her fox Culpepper made plans for the invasion, Fantonelle realized by body language lecture that Sharp was having an internal conversation with Ogun, and warned him that if he trust him over her inside Sinister's base, it would get him killed. The team dropped for a surprise attack, when they were caught mid-air by Starky Gripes, a servant of Mr. Sinister who was expecting them and wanted to learn more about them, and refused them to leave. When Endo tried to escape, Starky activated some sort of hole where she fell in. Sharp killed Starky, but more "Gripes" showed up. Sinister then told them that many of his experiments needed field testing against unpredictable opponents as them, and if they survive, he might let them live. The team was suddenly separated, Shogun ending up with Neuro and Skel. They were attacked by Fin Fang Boom, a Fin Fang Foom clone with half of a Thor's clone attached to the end of its tongue. Skel punched its guts and Shogun defeated it by cutting off and killing the Thor part. Neuro then analyzed the creature and told Sharp that Sinister could cure them and there was no need for Wolverine's body anymore, so he offered Mr. Sinister complete control over the "Wolverines" in exchange for curing them. When the X-Men appeared, demanding Logan's body, Sinister accepted Neuro's offer, so, much to Shogun's dismay, he used a control word on Lady Deathstrike and put her under Sinister's control, although the rest of the "Wolverines" blocked or damaged their ears. While Neuro thought of this action as insane, Shogun explained it was simply warfare. Then, Fantomelle, who had stolen Wolverine's body and bent herself through dimensions to escape from Sinister's vacuum trap, tried to escape with the body, but Nightcrawler appeared and teleported away with the Wolverine for the X-Men. While Endo, Neuro and Skel remained with Mr. Sinister, Sharp and Junk left with the Wolverines. Mystique then declared herself as the leader of the team, and made Sharp help her retrieve the zhulong, or sun dragon, on Taipei, and told him that Lady Deathstrike was interested on him, but Sharp thought she didn't because, as he held the control words, she wanted to kill him. Then, before they left, Mystique created a complex trap where she made him reveal her all the control words. Afterwards, while Ogun told him to return to Sinister, Deathstrike appeared and attacked him. After a short fight, they kissed. Suddenly, a mysterious figure appeared from a meteor crash and demanded to know who killed Logan. The mysterious figure was revealed to be Fang, an Imperial Guard member thought to had been deceased, and accuses the Wolverines for having killed Logan. He then attacks Sabretooth and easily defeats Daken. The Wolverines, except Daken, along with their allies try to assault Fang, but he releases an omnidirectional blast at them. Fang then asks Daken if he is scared, to which Daken replied that he was not and stabs him in the head with his claws. Fang survives the attack and again demands to know who killed Logan. X-23 says that nobody here killed Logan and states that everybody wanted to be there when Logan died. Meanwhile, Mystique located Fang's weakness and everybody starts attacking Fang again, while Junk used the Changeling's cannons against Fang, apparently killing him. However, Fang again survives the attack and takes Daken to Jotunheim. In Jotunheim, Fang takes Daken to face a Frost Giant, but Daken says that he lost his healing factor. Fang retorts that his loss of his healing factor didn't seem to stop him and reveals that he had been seeing Logan every year and had talked about him and how Logan admired people like Beast, Iron Fist, and Daredevil. Daken then reminds him that they both had arms, while he didn't and says that he didn't want to face the Frost Giant, but Fang doesn't listen and issues a challenge against him. Fang then goes over to the Frost Giant and tells him that Daken is his father, which enrages it and starts attacking him. Later on, Daken is trapped within a cave and threatens to kill Fang. He then asks Fang why was he doing this if he knows that he didn't kill Logan, to which Fang replied that he already knew and tells Daken to get himself out of the situation just like what Logan would've done. Daken then engages the Frost Giant in combat and gains the upper hand against the Frost Giant and almost kills it, until Fang interfered and saved its life. Fang asks why he wanted to kill him, to which Daken angrily replied that he was not his father. Fang hands him a beer and uses his energy powers to restore Daken's lost arm temporarily because according to Fang, he does not believe in redemption and sends Daken back to the Changeling, while taking Sabretooth with him. Roosevelt Island Daken resurfaced during the outbreak of the Laura Kinney Virus on Roosevelt Island, and was one of the three people teleported in by Doctor Strange to help Wolverine quell the crisis. He revealed that his healing factor recovered at some point following the conclusion of his adventures with the Wolverines, allowing him to regrow his arm. With it being the key to curing the victims of the alien plague, he agreed to join Laura, Gabby, Logan, and Deadpool in their efforts to help as many of the stricken population as possible. However Daken confessed that he didn't care for the island, and was only there for Laura. However his healing abilities had yet to recover to their full strength, and he was eventually forced to stand down before the disease could overwhelm him. | Powers = Daken is a second generation mutant and possesses powers similar to those of his father. Mutant Physiology: Daken's accelerated cellular regeneration augments his natural strength, speed, agility, endurance, and reflexes. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Daken's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing factor that allows him to rapidly regenerate any damaged, missing or destroyed bodily tissues, cells, limbs and organs. Daken has also healed from injuries sustained as a result of being severely beaten by the Thing within a matter of minutes. *'Foreign Chemical Immunity:' Daken's natural healing also affords him the immunity to all poisons and drugs, except in massive doses (but will still fully heal). *'Disease Immunity:' Due to his highly efficient immune system, Daken is immune to all Earthly diseases, infections and disorders, he's impervious to gas attacks, poisons, and nerve-toxins of any kind and completely resistant to diseases like anthrax, smallpox and HIV. *'Peak Human Strength:' Daken's strength is extented to the peak of human potential, which makes him above stronger than normal humans. He is capable of lifting up to 800 lbs with maximum effort. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Skin, bone, and muscle tissues are augmented to levels that are considerably stronger and harder than human and the tissues are impervious to injury to an extraordinary extent. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' As is the case with his father, Daken's mutant healing factor grants him high immunity against lactic acid and other fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity granting him exceptional endurance. His lung capacity is at peak human level enabling him to hold breath for 6 minutes under water, making his lungs as healthy as human's lungs can get. As with most of his other powers, the full limits of his physical stamina isn't known. He can, however, exert himself for at least 24 hours before the buildup of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Daken is able to run and move at speeds superior to those of any Olympic athlete, and is capable of reaching speeds of 40 mph. He has the ability to attack faster than the eye can follow. His combat speed seems more enhanced then anything else, as he has frequently kept up with other enemies in combat, and blitzed people before they pull their trigger fingers. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Daken's agility, balance, flexibility, dexterity, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Daken's reflexes are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *''Longevity:'' His healing factor grants him an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process at a much slower pace than a normal human. Though he was born sometime in 1946, he retains the health, appearance and physical vitality of a man in the physical prime of his life. Superhumanly Acute Senses: Daken possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. He can see much further and with greater clarity than a normal human, even retaining much of this clarity even in near total darkness. Daken's hearing is similarly enhanced, enabling him to ear with amazing clarity, distance, and even frequencies outside normal range. Daken's sense of smell is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. Daken can also use his keen sense of smell to detect lies due to chemical changes within a person's scent. Insulated Weather Adaptation: Body is highly resistant to certain elemental extremes, particularly cold. Retractable Bone Claws: Daken possesses three retractable claws housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms; two on the top of his hands and one underneath. Daken's bone claws have been shown to be black in color with a very rough texture in contrast to the light color and smooth texture of his father's claws in their natural state. Daken has two claws which emerge from between the skin of his first and third knuckles. These claws are much harder and denser than normal human bone and their natural shape provides them with a razor sharp edge capable of easily slicing through flesh and bone very easily, and able to penetrate metals as durable as Iron Man's armor. Pheromone Control: Daken possesses another unique ability, the full nature of which is unknown. Daken has demonstrated the ability to manipulate his pheromones for the purpose of suppressing his own scent to such a degree that even Wolverine's senses are unable to detect him. He can also use his pheromones to manipulate the emotional state and sensory perceptions of other beings. He has been known to use this power to instill intense fear, happiness, depression, sexual arousal, and a false sense of security to other beings. This allows him to seemingly appear where enemies can't see him, enabling him to inflect damage before an opponent realizes it. Such tactics give opponents the belief that he can either teleport or move at superhuman speeds, though he stated during his fight with Deadpool that he doesn't possess either of those powers. His pheromone powers appear to be physical in nature, not psionic. He also uses this ability against Spider-Man when Spider-Man attempts to infiltrate the Dark Avengers, he tells Spider-Man his abilities allow him to distort enemies, hinder their depth perception and visual acuity, causing the hero to fight sluggishly. Daken used this power unconsciously during his youth and formative years, which was a primary reason his adoptive mother didn't love him, though the mysterious Romulus has taught him to consciously use and control it. This power was used during his romance with Karla Sofen and to confuse his male teammates by instilling romantic feelings in them. He also appears to have great knowledge as to the capabilities of pheromones in general as well as their taste and smell. In conjunction with his enhanced senses and knowledge of pheromones, he can expertly judge the emotional/physical state of those around him, both animal and human. Empathy: Daken has the ability to sense and read the emotions/feelings/intentions of people and animals. Telepathic Resistance: Daken has also demonstrated immunity to telepathy. His mind contains a "trap" awaiting anyone attempting to delve into his head. This trap gives him the ability to control the telepath who has entered his mind. It's also able to restore lost memories, as seen in the X-Men; Original Sin storyline. Miss Sinister tried to implant false memories into him, but he abruptly regained his true memories. . Although the claws themselves will grow back, they will no longer possess the Muramasa coating, as it is not a genetic ability. }} | Abilities = Master Martial Artist: Daken has proven himself to be a superb hand to hand combatant. Cyber trained Daken at one time and acknowledges that Daken has superior skill. Daken has proven this skill by besting both Wolverine and Deadpool. A good deal of his success, however, can also be attributed to his unique ability to use his pheromones to alter the perception and emotional state of others. This gives him a tremendous advantage during combat situations. Daken was also trained as a Samurai. Skilled Acrobat: Since Daken doesn't have adamantium inside of him, he is more light weight, and can do more "acrobatics" in the air, which also gives him an advantage against his opponents. He is skilled in gymnastics, acrobatics and aerials capable of numerous complex maneuvers and feats. Expert Tracker and Hunter: Due to his enhanced sense of smell, Daken is a dangerous tracker and has memorized many different scents. Multilingual: Daken has shown the ability to speak English, Japanese, Greek, and German. He maybe able to speak more due to training from Cyber and Romulus. Cunning Intellect: He possesses the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. Excellent Strategist/Tactician: A good example of this is when he frees his father from the S.H.I.E.L.D. base he is being held at. He’s also been shown in the past to outsmart men such as Norman Osborn and Reed Richards with ease. Master Manipulator and Deceiver: Contributed by his emotion altering ability; he excels at scheming planning and coaxing other into doing his dirty work for him. Often even tricking people to accomplish goals for him therefore achieving his own ends. | Strength = Peak Human Strength: Daken's healing factor grants him great physical strength, as his muscles tireless and constantly repair any strains in his muscles he can exert himself to a greater degree than humanly possible, though his strength does not reach superhuman levels. While the exact amount of weight he can lift isn't known, he can lift up to 800 lbs, which is the most amount of weight a being within the Marvel Universe can lift without being classified as superhuman, but it is also considered to be an enhanced since he reach his strength to the peak of human potential. | Weaknesses = Carbonadium Digestion: Daken's healing factor can be dramatically slowed if Carbonadium is implanted inside of him, such as swallowing something made of Carbonadium or being wounded by a bullet composed of it. It causes his healing factor to be reduced to a slow crawl, at least in comparison to its normal speed, but doesn't fully suppress it. Heat Pills: Temporarily cancels and slows the healing factor for a short time. Muramasa Blade: Nullifies healing factors, and is capable of killing Daken. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Electric Claw Glove: made by Reed Richards that emits high voltage to stun people. Muramasa Blade:: Daken formerly had parts of the Muramasa Blade implanted in place of two of his claws. They were eventually removed by Wolverine however. | Notes = * He has a tattoo, which upon first glance seems odd considering his healing factor, but the reason tattoos stay in the first place is that the ink is too big for his body's natural healing processes to remove. (Tattoo removal is using lasers to break up the ink into process-able size.) The much more peculiar fact about his tattoo is that it somehow manages to heal when his skin is destroyed. * His name is pronounced Dä-ken. * Daken has been "brought back" from death without explanation: He blew himself up in a long scheme to punish his father by leaving him with nothing, thus making him wonder about Daken's true nature, but was seen fully healed later, and along with the new Brotherhood of Evil Mutants some time before, against Wolverine's X-Force. * There is some confusion surrounding Daken's birthdate. Though it has been given as 1946, this is not possible given both the events in his father's life around that time and the fact that Bucky Barnes was in suspended animation between 1945 and 1954 despite being present at Daken's birth. * While being part of H.A.M.M.E.R., he was granted Security Clearance Level 5. | Trivia = * Daken has often displayed bisexual tendencies, using his pheromones to entice and arouse or confuse men. ** He used his pheromones on Lester (Bullseye), kissing him to try and calm him down in their fight against the Asgardians. ** He also used his pheromones on Marcus Roston in order to learn of his crime connections in L.A. as well as where to find more of the drug called the Heat. ** It was revealed that Daken had a male lover called Kim who was spared along with Mystique and Viper in a massacre performed by Daken. * Daken is one of the two last known surviving sons of Wolverine, the other being Erista of the Savage Land's Tribe of Fire (but it is unknown exactly how many children Wolverine had). He does have two "sisters;" however, in Laura and Gabby. * Although Daken's general view of others is how they can be used to best serve his purposes, he does at time demonstrate concern and respect for certain others. Most notably this extends to his "sister," Laura, who is one of the few people he has shown to demonstrate genuine affection for. | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Spotlight On... Daken Recommended Readings * - - * * - }} Category:Howlett Family Category:Martial Arts Category:Lupine Form Category:Pheromones Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Hudson Family Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Hyperosmia Category:Hyperacusia Category:Night Vision Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Killed by Wolverine Category:Empaths Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Multilingual Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Logan Family Category:Weapons Expert Category:H.A.M.M.E.R. Security Clearance Level 5 Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Regeneration Category:Crimelords Category:Transformed by the Death Seed Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Registration Status Unknown) Category:Strategist Category:Acrobats Category:Gymnasts Category:Trackers Category:Horsemen of Death Category:Inodorosity